1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device, and more particularly to a variable gate clock generator, a display device including the variable gate clock generator and a method of driving a display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which uses a thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element, is widely used. A display panel of the LCD device includes two insulating substrates and a liquid crystal layer between the two insulating substrates, and pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed on the two insulating substrates, respectively. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form on one of the two insulating substrates. The pixel electrodes are connected to the switching elements such as the TFTs and receive data voltages row by row. The common electrodes may be formed on the other of the two insulating substrate to receive a common voltage.
In the LCD device, voltages are applied to the electrodes to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and a desired image is displayed by adjusting the electric field per pixel. Quality of displayed images may be degraded due to horizontal stripes in the displayed images that may occur due to a difference between a charging ratio when a data voltage is inverted from a negative polarity to a positive polarity and a charging ratio when the data voltage is inverted from the positive polarity to the negative polarity.